Betwixt
by jessica499499
Summary: The sequel to Beginnings. Rex is lost in more ways than he can count and the only way for him to find his way back is to decide who he really is and who he can trust. Slash. Noex. Multi-chapter. Noah/Rex. Must read Beginnings to understand this. Rating subject to change.
1. Who are you?

He opened his eyes groggily and clutched his head as he became aware of a pulsing pain that clouded over everything else. A voice cut threw the ache and called out a name that held something close to familiarity.

"Rex!"

The voice was getting closer, its loudness only aggravating his headache more.

Smoke hovered thickly around his head and made his chest tighten from lack of clean air. His eyes watered as he tried to see through the smog, instinctively seeking an escape route. Just as he was sure that he would die if he didn't get some air soon, a wave of some invisible forced blew the smoke back. He was still only moments away from passing out as a figure ran towards him through the remaining haze.

He only opened his eyes when he felt the figure lean over him and touch his face.

"Rex? Can you hear me Sweetheart?"

Rex blinked against the sun's glare up at the outline of his rescuer. His lungs ached as he forced his lips to form the one question that swum around his head.

"Who are you?"

The figure smiled down sweetly at Rex as their hair brushed against his cheek.

"Rex…I'm your wife."

The barely conscious Evo's eyes widen at the answer before rolling back into his head as he blacked out, not seeing the malicious grin of the red eyed woman leaning over him or hearing the desperate calls of his family.

* * *

I promised a sequel and here it is! I've had this scene in my head since I found out about Rex's amnesia and I knew as soon as I started writing Beginnings that this was where I wanted it to go from there. You'll get more of a background in the next chapter, but trust me, you're going to love this! It's going to be Noex galore! I've got over 40 pages of this done so far and it's going to be so awesome! Please read and review! I'll post again as soon as possible!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Everything you need to know

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the concept of Amy. She is mine. Anyone who uses her without my permission will suffer.

* * *

Rex awoke to blackness. So pitch black that for a moment he thought he'd gone blind. It took him a moment to realize a set of covers had been laid over his head. He was on his back on top of something flat and soft, presumably a bed. The room's overhead light was on and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden change in lighting.

When they finally did clear he saw he was on a bed pushed on against on of the walls of the room and that he was alone. His clothes felt different than the outfit that he had been wearing the last time he awoke, though he could not be certain that they were. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and fresh blue jeans, the color scheme looking oddly wrong for a reason he couldn't recall. He touched his head tenderly as he realized that he could recall nothing of his life before the smoke filled scene from his last awakening.

He tried to sit up and was caught off guard by various pains all over his body. He lifted up the edge of his shirt and noticed his entire mid section had been wrapped in gauze. Several cuts and bruises littered his arms and legs, giving him the appearance of a medical patient. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he automatically searched for a threat. The room was sparsely furnished, only holding the bed, a dresser, a large mirror, and nothing he could use as a weapon. Tentatively he placed his bare feet on the plush rug and walked over to the mirror.

A handsome young man stared back at him, looking to be only in his mid twenties and in relatively good shape despite his many injuries.

Rex reached out and watched the man mimic the gesture until his hand met the glass surface. The face looking back at him could have been a stranger's and he would have had no clue for all the recognition it held.

He had no time for further investigation as the only door in the room opened slowly to reveal the women from his last memory. She was roughly his age, a few inches shorter, and dressed in a red and black outfit that matched her hair. She closed the door behind her and the noticeable sound of a lock clicking made Rex tense to defend himself. Something about the girl made him edgy and even her sweet smile did little to put him at easy.

"Rex Sweetie, it's okay. I know this must be really confusing for you, but I'm here to help. Do you know who I am?" Her gaze and voice was hopeful as she looked at him, making it all the sadder when her face held no more of a memory than his own had.

"I'm sorry, I know the last time I awoke you said you were…." He trailed off, not wanting to voice the word.

Circe beamed and placed her hand on top of his.

"Your wife. That's right Rex. We've been married for the past 9 years. This isn't the first time you've lost your memory, so I know this is difficult to understand, but I promise you're not going to be alone in this. I'm here for you."

She wrapped her hand around Rex's and led him back to the bed he'd awakened on.

"I'm sure you've got tons of questions so just ask me whatever you want and I'll do my best to answer."

Rex pondered this for a moment and decided to start with the basics.

"What's your name?"

She smiled sweetly at his question.

"My name is Circe."

"No last name?"

"I gave my birth name up a long time ago and by the time we first met you didn't remember yours."

"Okay…..Where are we?"

"This is one of the renovated rooms added onto Van Kleiss's castle in Abysus. Head quarters of the Pack."

Rex rubbed his head as he tried to recall any of unknown words in that sentence.

Circe sensed his confusion and held his hand tighter, her sweet smile shifting into one that could only hide the darkest of intentions.

"Don't worry Rex I'll explain everything you need to know."

* * *

Noah was really sick of waking up in the medical wing. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that was where he was. He knew the sterile scent. He knew the feel of the thin sheets. The sound of the heart monitor at his side. The taste of his own blood in his mouth. All of these things he was familiar with. But the wrongness of his surroundings still stood out painfully even in his drugged state.

He couldn't smell Rex's scent in the air.

He couldn't feel Rex's hands holding his.

He couldn't hear Rex's sigh of relief at his waking.

He couldn't taste Rex's lips on his with his customary wake up kiss.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

His eyes bolted open and instantly sought out his lover.

The medical beds around him were barren of any other patients and that comforted him some. At least his love wasn't injured bad enough to be bedridden.

His throat was too raw to speak and he could feel the rough edges of pain becoming clearer as the drugs faded. He was pretty mangled. Every flinch held the promise of more pain then before, but these thoughts were nothing compared to his real worries.

There was very little in this world that would tear Rex from his bedside when he was injured. His lover had once sat by his side for a week straight without leaving while he'd been in a coma. Clutching his hand and calling his name. Summoning him back from the darkness.

Only the inconceivable would cause Rex not to be here. His imagination raced ahead of him as he thought of something having happened to his husband or child. The beeping of his heart monitor accelerated wildly beside him, his only call for someone, anyone, to come and explain where his family was.

The sight of Holiday rushing to his side was comforting and would have been funny at any other time. Her enlarged belly made her steps wobbly and unsteady, accenting the fact that she 5 months pregnant.

But at this moment nothing seemed funny to the blonde.

His parched throat ached as he tried to swallow and force his questions out.

"Rex?" He rasped quietly, almost too softly to be heard.

Holiday shushed the blonde and pressed him back to his bed gently.

"Don't move Noah. You need to stay still. You suffered a near fatal concussion. You've broken several of your ribs, both your wrists and about everything else is bruised. Even with your healing rate boosted by your nanites you're still going to be out of commission for a while. You need to rest."

Noah's gaze locked with hers pleadingly.

"Rex." He rasped again.

The doctor averted her gaze and subtly slipped a needle into Noah's IV.

Before Noah could even try to stop her he was unconscious again, falling into a void that forced his mind into blackness.

Yet even there he knew something was wrong. That he was incomplete. That his other half wasn't with him.

His sleep, while restful, was anything but peaceful.

* * *

Sorry about the little bit of confusion from the last chapter. Some people didn't get that the woman was Circe. Anyway I'm sure everyone's glad to hear I've finally posted this new edition to the beginnings series. I've been working really hard on it ever since I finished the last installment and nothing would make me happier than a few reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. His strength runs in our veins

Holiday watched the blonde unwilling return to sleep and sighed loudly. She would have to keep him sedated as long as possible for him to heal. Much like Rex, Noah had a very high resistance to sedatives and knock out gas, making her task difficult. If he found out about Rex's disappearance too soon she knew that Noah would push himself to go and find him. She also knew if he tried, he most likely wouldn't make it.

9 years of working with the blonde had made them unbelievingly close to each other and she loved him as much as she did Rex. It didn't matter that they were no longer the teens she once knew and had a child of their own. They were her sons as much as the one growing inside her.

With the gentlest touch she tucked the blonde back under his covers and made sure he was comfortable as possible. With the lightest touch she lifted his head to undo his ponytail and rested it back down gently. She couldn't describe his sleep as peaceful, but the blankness of his features did take years of his face.

All of Providence was out searching for Rex, every base across the globe was on high alert to find him. With each passing hour the tension grew among the ranks as White Knight grew more and more angry. He didn't like having one of his main men out of commission and the other MIA. Only Six was left fighting and he was reluctant to be far from his expecting wife.

He was left with barely a moment free from fighting Evo's or searching for Rex.

Even Caesar was too busy to rest since he had taken over Amy's care while her parents were out of commission. Rex and Noah had been very strict in their instructions concerning their daughter in the event something like this happened to them. She was to remain in the care of their family, those being Holiday, Six, or Caesar.

(Bobo was the last and only resort in the event of the apocalypse.)

They knew very little of what had occurred during the incidence where Rex had been lost to them and all of the others had been there had been too badly injured to recall what had transpired. All that they knew for certain was that during the attack of the latest Evo Rex had been taken. Whether this was done by the Pack or by anyone else was uncertain.

All that Providence knew for sure was that Rex was alive and that they would never stop searching for him. Even if the fact he was alive was only proven by his biometric readings.

Every minute Rex was off their radars, out of their reach and under threat was another moment that had the Providence workers on edge.

Every hour felt like a decade and every day was a century for Holiday.

She could only imagine how long it must feel to Rex's husband and child.

* * *

2 Months Later

Bobo was pretty sure if Noah kept pacing the length of Holiday's lab he was going to make an indent in the floor.

"Chill Blondie, the Chief's going to be fine."

Noah turned and glared at the primate fiercely.

"Chill! How am I supposed to chill when Rex is out there alone! Anything could be happening to him right now! I should be out looking for him! Not standing here and wasting time! He could be hurt or sick or-!"

"Or right there."

Noah turned at the sound of Holiday's voice and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight on Holiday's monitor.

Rex was lying on a pile of rubble, battered and bleeding in several places, but even worse was the fact that Circe was hovering over him.

"Security footage near the fight shows that Rex landed outside the search range after the Evo hit him midair. The Pack must have been nearby watching when it happened."

Holiday hit the fast forward button on her keyboard to show that Biowulf had entered the scene moments later and carried an unconscious Rex outside the frame.

It had been a serious battle with a very powerful Evo. It had been an electric Evo, with tentacles that lashes out lightning bolts of immense power. Rex, being the hero that he was had rushed the monstrosity before Noah or Six could stop him. The jolt he'd received had sent him soaring and neither of his teammates had been able to go after him, too busy trying to stop the monster from killing innocent civilians. The creature proved to be too much for them and both were knocked unconscious before it could be defeated. Only Caesar's quick thinking had allowed other Providence agents to use a counter type of electricity that had grounded the creature and its powers.

It wasn't until they had the creature contained that they had a chance to look for Rex. They had searched and searched and found nothing of the raven haired Evo. When Noah had finally been released and told about what had happened he'd been furious with Doctor Holiday for keeping him bed bound when his husband was lost. He'd thrown himself into the search with every ounce of his strength, but had had no better luck in finding his love than the rest of Providence had. The trail had grown cold during his confinement. This new tape had been found only an hour ago under a miles worth of rubble at the attack sight and was the only clue they had to Rex's whereabouts.

Noah was at his wits end at the loss of his lover and was terrified at the thought of him being with the Pack.

How was he ever going to explain this to-.

"Daddy?"

A little girl no older than 8 with blonde hair and amber-blue eyes stood in the lab's doorway, dressed in light blue pajamas and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Noah forced a smile to his face as he kneeled down and held his arms open for his daughter.

"Come here Sweetheart. Did we wake you up?"

Amy ran into her daddy's arm as he picked her up and held her close. It was late in the night at Providence and though they were hard at work she needed her rest.

"No…..I had a nightmare." She whimpered.

Noah made sure to keep her back to the monitor as he carried her back to her room.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It wasn't uncommon for his daughter to have nightmares. He and Rex had been awakened many a night to the gentle tug of Amy pulling at their bed spread and seeking comfort.

"I dreamed I woke up and I couldn't find you or Papa. I was so scared. I called and called and nobody came. I was all alone…..I don't want to be alone."

Noah rubbed his daughters back soothingly and held her close. He and Rex often thought that Amy's fear of being alone stemmed from her brief encounter with Circe all those years ago. The fear of that happening again. It was a nightmare he himself had on more than one occasion. These past two months had been very hard on her and he'd had less time to be there for her than he would have liked. She missed Rex as much as he did and those feelings had been the cause of her more frequent nightmares recently.

"You're never alone sweetheart. You'll always have Aunt Holiday, Uncle Six, Uncle Caesar, and your Papa and I. Even if you can't see us or hear us we're with you. When you realize this, the dreams will go away."

Noah carried his dosing child back to her bed and tucked her in snuggly.

"I know you're worried about Papa, but you don't have to. He's the king of Evos, the strongest of us all. I'm doing everything in my power to return him to us and I know he's doing everything in his power to come home. He is strong and his strength runs in our veins. We must be strong while he is away. Alright Amy?"

Amy nodded her head drowsily and smiled up at him.

"Strength runs in our veins." She mumbled softly. Then she added quietly:

"I love you Daddy."

Noah flipped the main light off and let only the glow of Amy's nanite shaped nightlight fill the room.

"I love you too Amy. No more bad dreams tonight. Dream of happy things. Soon Papa will be home with us again."

Noah closed the door behind himself and turned the corner quickly to get back to the briefing. No sooner did he turn the corner than he ran smack dab into Bobo.

"You should take your own advice Blondie. Stop worrying so much about Rex. He's not about to give up on his family and Providence so quickly. Have some faith."

Noah smiled weakly at him and nodded.

"You're right Bobo…Thanks."

"No problem Blondie. Somebody's got to look after you with Rex away."

Before Noah could reply Holiday's voice crackled on the other end of the PA system.

"We've found him! All personnel to hanger 4 and prepare for take off! This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!"

Noah allowed himself to truly hope for the first time since he'd gotten the news about Rex being missing. He would bring his husband home and everything would be alright again. They just had to be.

* * *

Poor Noah and Amy. I hate making them suffer, but you'll all love what comes from it.

Hope you all liked this chapter!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Where you Belong

Rex's eyes felt impossibly heavy as he fought to remain conscious. He reached out to rub them only to find he couldn't move his arms. The shock of that made it easier for his mind to claw back into consciousness, though his eyes still refused to cooperate.

But instead of trying to transform and break the bindings that held him pinned across the wall just enough that his feet didn't touch the floor he took stock of what parts of his body he could still move. The only part that responded was his little left toe and that certainly wasn't going to help him escape. Father was going to be furious when he found out he'd been captured, especially if it turned out to be by Providence.

Just as he started to try and flex his fingers back into feeling he heard the quite pitter patter of footsteps approaching.

He froze for an instant before he slowed his breathing to make it seem he was still unconscious. He needed to learn more before he did anything drastic.

The sound of the door opening gave him a vague sense of the room's size and the number of steps told him there were two people entering the room.

They'd only just entered before one of them began to scream.

"Why is he chained up? Who the Hell said you could do that? Do you want him to think we're the enemy? I want him down now Holiday!"

Rex heard a distinctly female sigh when the boy finally stopped screaming.

"We can't risk letting him just roam around here like nothings changed. He doesn't remember us. He almost killed Six while you were dealing with Van Kleiss. You have no idea how much sedative and nanite blockers we had to shoot him with to get him back here. I don't even know how long we have until he wakes up enough try and kill us again. We aren't prepared for a full out battle with him. Even if you tried I don't know if you could win. He's still got all of his skills but none of his memories."

"Than we need to make him remember! Let me talk to him, maybe if we explain what's happened he'll understand! I'm not going to lose him before just when we've gotten him back!"

Rex felt a gentle hand trail down his rapidly un-numbing cheek in a gentle gesture he didn't understand.

Was this guy a one time Pack mate that had joined with his captors? Someone he had known once? He did sound like he was really angry about him being chained up….

He didn't have time to ponder about it more before he heard the woman move closer to where he was pinned.

"This is strange, these read outs say he should be conscious by now, the blockers are dissolving more rapidly then I calculated. I'm going to have to up the doses before he regains consciousness. Just give me a minute…"

"Holiday I don't think that's a good idea….."

"We don't have time for this Noah. Get out of the way."

Rex felt a cold wipe swipe over the vein in his right arm and before she could even pick up the needle his arms changed into their Evo form and wrenched the chains loose from the wall. Before they could even react he was free and reaching with his metal fists for the woman who had been trying to drug him again. He paused only for a fraction of a second when he noticed that she was pregnant. Something about the way she held her stomach so protectively made him freeze long enough for the other person in the room to come up behind him and pull his arms behind his back in a show of amazing strength.

Instantly he was thrashing like a mad man to be free from his grasp.

"Stop it Rex! We're your friends! You're going to hurt yourself!" The man screamed, still hidden from the raven's view.

Rex changed his legs, jumped into the air and did a flip, making the boy behind him lose his grip. In a blinding flash of movement Rex had him pinned to the nearest wall and his face right in front of his. He was perfectly ready to start telling the man that anyone who chained in up was no friend of his until he actually laid eyes on him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the young man, the vividness of his eyes making him freeze. They were so blue, so deep and… so unafraid.

The young man didn't look like the thought of being afraid had even crossed his mind. Instead he looked utterly relieved.

Almost the same way Circe had looked when he had asked who she was.

"Please don't do this Rex, please just hear us out."

Rex let loose a low growl as he noticed the rest of the man. His hair was blonde and held up in a semi long ponytail going down to his shoulder blades. The lightest hinting of a beard covered his face, either from an attempt to start a beard of not having shaved in a few days.

But it was the man's outfit that made him growl in an almost instant reaction to the Providence uniform. He hadn't had to deal with Providence before this incident, but his father had prepared him well, making sure he knew all those that had attempted in the past to destroy their family.

He was tempted to shove the man away in disgust, but something held him back. The same feeling that had made him pause in his attack on the doctor.

"Why did you kidnap me? How do you know me?" He hissed menacingly.

The blonde's eyes widened as the rest of his features fell.

"We brought you home Rex. Where you belong."

Rex glared at him for lying and subconsciously leaned in closer to the man.

"I belong with the Pack. Who are you to say other wise?"

The blonde smiled a soft melancholy smile at him that made Rex feel inexplicably sad.

"My name is Noah and I'm your husband."

Rex didn't know what to say to that and was almost grateful when he felt the faint sting of a needle in his neck. His whole body went slack as his nanites deactivated and Noah caught him before he fell. The blonde's eyes never left his as he slowly lowered Rex to the ground and laid him on his lap. Rex remained consciousness only long enough after that to see the blonde's eyes water and feel a drop of warm water land on his face. He felt it trailing down his cheek like it was his own tear, shed for a reason he couldn't remember and possibly never would.

Noah cradled his husband's head in his lap and ran his fingers gently through his hair as he lay unconscious. He couldn't forget the way Rex had looked at him, with no recognition or remorse for having attacked him. He'd always known this could happen. It was always a possibility that Rex could forget him, but he though he was ready for. It had been so long since it had last happened, since before they had even met. He wanted to believe that it would never occur, that Rex would never look at him like he was a stranger.

He felt lost, almost detached as he watched Six lead his wife out of the room as he scolded her about being in the same room as Rex in her condition without him. How foolish it was to risk the safety of their unborn child that way. Holiday barely seemed to pay any attention to her husband, her gaze was solely trained on the pair still on the floor.

Noah did not want to relinquish his husband to the masked guards around them. He thought with irrational certainty that if he held him long enough and wished hard enough that Rex would awaken and be like he was before.

He wanted to believe that his husband wasn't lost to him, that he wouldn't have to explain to his daughter why her Papa didn't remember her.

The very thought of it drained away what little energy he had left and he finally allowed the hovering soldiers to take his husband out of his arms.

He ignored their pitying looks as he quickly left the room, unable to watch them use thicker chains to hold his love captive.

He walked back to his room in a daze, barely registering where he was before until he found himself lying on his and Rex's bed.

He'd spent the last two months trying to find comfort in the warmth of the sheets and the smell of Rex's pillow. He almost broke into tears again as he realized that he felt closer to his husband holding his pillow than he had holding the man himself.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Random2crazyness for all of his/her sweet reviews! I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed the last couple of chapters! It means a lot to me! I hope you all liked this chapter and will continue reading my story!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Soon

I own nothing.

When Rex woke up again he was only vaguely surprised when he found his limbs once again chained, though he was somewhat grateful he was at least chained to a bed this time. He shifted subtly on top the thin sheets, making sure that his movements could be mistaken for those of sleep if he was being watched.

He felt a warm hand lay on top of his not even a minute after he'd awaken and it made him freeze in shock.

"It's okay Rex. Don't freak out again. You'll be able to feel your toes again in a few minutes."

Rex willed his eyes to open and winced as soon as they did. The room he was in now was pure white instead of the light peach his last cell he'd been in. The blonde, Noah he recalled groggily, was sitting alone at his side.

Noah smiled down at him softly, his eyes bloodshot from either his earlier tears or a sleepless night, maybe both.

Rex had no pity for him though as he glared at the hand over his. There was no way this man was his husband and he didn't want this stranger touching him like he was.

Noah took the hint and removed his hand, reaching instead to grab the glass of water on the bed's nightstand.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked quietly, holding the glass to Rex's lips.

Rex turned his head away from the glass despite his parched throat. He wasn't about to fall for this weak attempt at bonding with him. He would sooner starve than allow this soldier to get him to spill about his family.

Noah sighed in exasperation, but kept the glass near his husband's lips.

"Holiday will just use an IV to keep you hydrated and fed if you refuse and I know how much you hate needles."

Rex winced internally at the thought of having needles with unknown fluids inserted into him and figured that he could be just as silent after a drink of water as before.

Noah saw his resolve crumble and brought the glass back to his lips. Rex gulped it down in a rush and Noah had to pull it back a few times so that he wouldn't choke on it. When it emptied Noah asked if he wanted more and was given a reluctant shake of the head.

The two sat in silence for a long time with Noah staring at his hands and Rex pointedly not looking in his direction.

The atmosphere was tense and neither knew how to break it. It was Noah that finally gave in and spoke.

"You've got a headache don't you?"

Rex visibly flinched at the accurate assessment and unwillingly turned to face his captor.

"Maybe." He admitted grudgingly.

Noah's smile brightened slightly because of his response and he quickly began rummaging around in his pockets.

"I bet you've gotten them a lot the last two months haven't you? Especially when you touch other people right?"

Rex didn't answer, but his frown was answer enough for Noah.

"Well I've got just the thing for that." He assured him.

Noah finally found what he was looking for and held them out triumphantly.

"Gloves?" Rex asked incredulously, curious despite himself.

Noah nodded eagerly and began reaching out for his right hand, only to pause just before their skin touched.

"May I?"

Rex nodded, but watched carefully for any signs of trickery.

Noah accepted his permission happily and quickly gloved his love's hands.

Rex was shocked at how quickly his headache vanished and how right it felt to have his hands covered.

He looked to Noah in bewilderment and the blonde answered without pause.

"Yours hands are very sensitive to the touch of nanites, especially those of an Evo or human. When you leave them exposed for too long the sensory overload results in you getting headaches. You always wore your gloves when you were around other people. The pair you were wearing when you were taken must have been damaged and the Pack didn't know to replace them."

Noah spoke of the Pack with unconcealed malice and Rex instantly turned offensive.

"I've always gotten headaches, just because the Pack didn't know how to make them stop doesn't mean anything. They would have told me if they knew. They're my family!"

Noah pressed his clenched fists tightly to his knees at the lie they had convinced his husband of.

"No they aren't! Providence is your family! We're the ones who know and love you!"

Rex glared at him with eyes filled with malice and made no attempt at hiding his anger.

"If you love me so much, why am I chained to a bed and being drugged! The Pack would never do this to me! When I lost my memories they sat me down and explained everything to me! They wouldn't have done this! My Father and Wife gave me back my life and once I get out of here I'm going back to them! No matter what you bastardsdo to me you won't stop me!"

Rex felt proud at having said this, until he looked at the man at his side.

Noah looked so shocked and heartbroken that Rex wanted to flinch away from the sheer amount of pain he was exuding.

"Your father? Your…wife?" He whispered softly, not looking at Rex at all this time.

"Van Kleiss and Circe." He muttered back just as quietly, wondering why it hurt to admit it to this man, this stranger.

Noah opened his mouth for an instant, as though to reply, but closed it just as quickly.

"I need to go now. If you need anything else just say so and someone will come. I'll be back…..soon. Sometime soon."

Rex watched him leave through the one door in the room and felt a pang of something in his chest. He dismissed it as a reaction to the drugs still lingering in his system and closed his eyes tiredly.

It didn't matter how long he tried though, he still couldn't see anything other than the pained look on Noah's face on the back of his eyelids.

I feel mean just for writing this. Does that make sense? Anyway, thanks for the kind reviews. They really make my day. I was listening to Everything You Want when I wrote this it inspired this whole chapter in some weird way….Anyway, please read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. We Will

Rex jolted back to consciousness with a groan as he felt the stink of another needle in his arm.

"Rex? Can you hear me?" A female voice asked softly.

Rex just wanted to pretend he was still asleep to avoid talking to this mad scientist. She would just tell more lies.

"I know you're awake. You're readings say so."

Rex reluctantly opened his eyes and glared at the woman hovering above him.

"Why bother waking up when you're just going to drug me again? I'm not going to tell you anything."

Dr. Holiday just sighed and looked at him like he kicked her cat.

"You really hurt Noah before. He hasn't stopped crying since. You can't even fathom how much damage you caused him. So before I let you anywhere near him again I'm going to make you see just how messed up everything they told you is."

She reached down to press a button on her left that raised his bed into a sitting position like a hospital bed.

The restraints on his arms released at the same time and Rex stared at his hands in shock. This was certainly unexpected. He tried to change his hands to their other form, but found the nanite blockers still flowing through his systems.

The moment his hands were free though, Holiday shoved a leather bound album into them.

"I hope this is enough to prove to you this is where you belong."

Rex scowled at her and pushed the album away without even glancing at it.

"Nothing will make me doubt my family and I will not let you take advantage of my condition for your own gain. There's nothing in this that could possibly change my mind."

Holiday scowled at him and got close enough to his face for him to feel her breath against his skin.

"You will look at this if I have to hold your eyes open with medical tools. I'm not about to let your stubbornness ruin our family. You may hate us for what we're doing, but it's for your own good. Now look at the damn album."

Rex leaned away from her impassioned gaze and looked at the album from the corner of his eye. The tiniest sliver of doubt had started to form in his mind since he'd seen Noah. His reactions seemed so raw, so real. Just as much as Circe's had been.

Dr. Holiday slipped the album back into his hands and opened the front cover for him.

He looked down hesitantly, but couldn't look away when he finally saw what was in the picture.

It was him, a much younger him, but him all the same. He looked to be no older than 18 and was smiling like he'd just gotten the greatest news of his life. At his side sat a blonde the same age as himself, who was the spitting image of the man who claimed to be his husband, though a lot younger.

They were snuggling close under a beach umbrella and his arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist with obvious affection. Noah was smiling shyly at the camera and had the lightest of flushes dusting his cheeks. Nothing in the picture looked familiar to him, but at the same time he felt certain he'd seen it before. He wasn't about to let them know that though.

"Photo shop. Anyone with a brain could paste my face on some random guy's body. You can't prove that was actually me."

Holiday's face twisted even more tightly into a scowl and her she didn't try to hide it as she turned the next page.

This time she was in the picture too, leaning against the man in green he'd fought during the raid of the Abysus. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist and a ghost of a smile adorned his lips while she beamed. To their left were him and the blonde again. This time they were standing with the couple, their hands joined together and a little girl at their feet.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was a beautiful child and even as aggravated as he was with his whole situation he could appreciate that. She looked like him. Not like some carbon copy of what he would have looked like as a little girl, but his features were there all the same. Worse yet he could see Noah's. She had the blonde's hair and dimpled smile. Yet she had his amber eyes with nanite blue circles in the center. Light blue lines traced her skin like delicate webbing and resembled how his skin looked when he cured Evo's. As much as he hated to admit it…..She looked real.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly, not wanting to admit his curiosity concerning the girl.

Holiday stopped scowling and turned the page to show an older version of the girl ridding on his shoulders with her arms out wide. She looked so trusting and he looked so happy.

"That's you and Noah's daughter Amy. She's 8 years old and your only child. She misses you. She doesn't understand what's happened."

Rex turned away from the album and the doctor.

"She isn't real. Men can't have children together and even if they could I like women. I have a wife." He argued, ignoring the sad look on the doctor's face.

"She is real Rex. You and Noah are the first male pairing to ever have a child together. Noah became pregnant with Amy almost 9 years ago shortly after you two got together. Your Evo powers allowed for the conception to happen when Noah became an Evo from the over abundance of your nanites in his system. He's retained his human form, but with heightened strength and senses. You two were married shortly after her birth, right after the Pack tried to take her away.

Van Kleiss ordered Amy's kidnapping merely hours after her birth and if not for your and Six's intervention Circe would have killed Amy. She will stop at nothing to have you for her own. She isn't your wife Rex and I will never believe that you could love her. She has tried to destroy everything that you love since the two of you met. If given the chance she would kill us all. Me, my unborn child, Noah, Six, and even Amy. She's unstable Rex. You can't tru-"

"Shut up!" Rex screamed, his eyes glowing bright blue in rage.

"I will not sit here while my wife is insulted! I don't care about you or your kid or whatever little fantasy you want me to believe! This isn't home, you aren't my friend and those people are not my family!"

Rex grabbed the album from his lap and threw it against the nearest wall, causing it to rip down the center.

"You'll pay for what you've done and said! Just wait till the Pack gets here! I'll make sure all of you pay for keeping me here! Just you wait! I'll-!"

Rex fell backwards onto his bed as Six removed the needle from his arm. Six stared at his teammate for a long time before brushing a loose strand of hair from his eyes. He then turned his gaze to Holiday, who was busy trying to lean down enough to pick up the two halves of the album that lay on the floor.

The book had fallen open on the first family picture they had all taken after Amy was born. Rex and Noah were holding Amy between them as they beamed at the camera while Bobo was doing bunny ears over their heads. Holiday and Six were hand in hand at their side. Six's free hand lying atop Rex's shoulder in a show of affection.

They had all been so happy then, especially compared to now. Six leaned down and picked up the two halves, allowing Holiday to take them from him and hold them close. Tears streamed soundlessly down her face as she looked up at him and he was quick to take her into his arms.

"Things will be alright Rebecca. We'll make him remember. It'll just take time."

Doctor Holiday snuggled into her husband's embrace and continued weeping.

"I don't think all the time in the world will help him remember Six. I don't think we can make him see the truth."

"We will Rebecca. We will."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Bramblerose4 for all of her support and kind words! Without fans like her I never would have had the courage to write something like this! Thanks a ton!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	7. I Thought You Forgot

Amy's going to be entered into this chapter and I didn't realize until right now that I hadn't mentioned what her powers are. Basically Amy can control her nanites far better then Rex has ever been able to. She uses the nanites around her to create things from thin air, instead of how Rex makes things out of the nanites inside him. She only has to picture the item in her mind and she can make it. (Think Daniel X's powers if you're a Daniel X fan.) This power also allows her to conjure up things like acid or water. She just needs to know the chemical formula. Which she does because she's a prodigy.

* * *

Amy didn't understand. She knew her Papa was home, the Providence workers had been talking about nothing else, but they wouldn't let her see him.

Her Daddy just kept saying that Papa wasn't up for visitors right now and that he would explain more later.

But later never seemed to come though as he worried and fretted almost as much as he had when Papa had been missing.

She wanted answers and she was determined to get them. She was a resourceful child and her Evo abilities left little outside the range of things she could not do. It was all too easy to wait until Aunty Holiday and Uncle Six were back into their corridors and disable the room's alarms. The tricky part was getting the chains off her Papa's limbs without melting his skin along with the chains. It took all of her concentration to focus enough on the nanites around her to turn them into an acid strong enough to go through the chains.

It took her an hour to manage that but didn't even scorch a hair on him.

She knew that under certain medications that her Papa had to be strapped down so that he didn't accidentally hurt anyone, but the lack of IVs in his arms made it easier to believe that the drugs were out of his system by now.

She was so happy to see him that she couldn't help but try and shake him awake.

"Papa! Wake up Papa!" She whispered loudly.

Rex was getting really sick of waking up chained to something, so he was happily surprised when he was able to wake up and stretch out.

He was not as happy to awaken to the smiling face of the child he had claimed didn't exist only hours ago. She was an exact duplicate, down to the barely visible blue lines trailing all over her body.

"You're up Papa! I missed you so much!"

The little girl threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd come back! Daddy said you would! I was good while you were gone! I promise!"

The little girl was a bundle of happy energy and Rex found himself liking her despite his disbelief in her parentage.

More importantly she seemed very much into the act of pretending she was his child and he could use that to his advantage. Especially since she'd already gotten rid of his chains.

He put on his most convincing smile and hugged the little girl back gently.

"I missed you too Amy. I knew you'd be good."

Amy beamed up at her Papa and tugged at his hand.

"Let's go Papa."

Rex allowed Amy to lead the way through the door and into the deserted hall. It had to be late in the night for there to be no one around to spy them and he was grateful for that. He didn't want to run into his captors and have to fight them in front of this misguided little girl.

He never let down his guard though as he held the little girl's hand in his right as his left trailed along the wall of the hall, effectively disabling the security cameras.

"Where are we going?" He asked nervously, not wanting this girl to lead him into a trap.

Amy just continued to swing their arms between them and take no notice of her Papa's nervousness.

"Back to our corridors. Daddy never sleeps well when you're away. I hear him crying sometimes." Amy pressed closer to his side as she said this and Rex could tell this fact made her sad.

"I don't like it when Daddy cries."

Rex thought back to when the blond had wept over his drugged form and squeezed Amy's hand tighter.

"Me either." He admitted.

Amy smiled up at him and looked up at the numbers on the doors absently.

"We're almost there!" She announced happily.

Rex froze at the announcement and looked around nervously. He couldn't have this little girl leading him right back to his captors, but it didn't feel right to leave her here where she was sure to be used for her powers.

"Amy, how would you like to go on a little outing?" Rex asked tentatively.

The bright eyed girl looked up at him so trustingly Rex could hardly bare it. She didn't suspect for a moment that he was contemplating kidnapping her.

"Daddy wouldn't approve of us leaving the Keep together this late on a school night." She told him uncertainly after a pause.

Rex smiled his most convincing smile and picked the little girl up in his arms.

"You'll be with me. Everything will be okay."

Amy's hesitant look vanished at her Papa's reassurance and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Than we're off!" She half giggled.

Rex held her close and relished how right she felt in his arms. She may not be his daughter, but she was still as loveable as any eight year old.

"Then we're off." He replied back gently as he placed her back on the ground.

"Lead the way Princess. We need to make a pit stop at a communications terminal first though."

Amy grinned as bright as the sun and grasped his hand again.

"I thought you forgot." She admitted sheepishly.

"Forgot what?" Rex asked, wary she had figured him out.

"That I was your princess. You always told me you might forget someday."

Amy tugged on his hand before he could properly contemplate what she had said.

"Come on Papa. Before Uncle Six wakes up and send us both to bed."

Rex allowed the little girl to lead him away and the information to sink in.

She believed he was her father. That they had history together. Clearly Providence's brainwashing was much more powerful than Father had originally thought. He must not have been susceptible to the procedure or they would have had him convinced he was one of them by now.

He decided there and than to take this girl with them. Father would welcome her for her gifts alone, besides the fact that she was a Providence victim.

"Found one Papa!" Amy announced brightly as she pointed to a communications terminal.

Rex patted her head fondly and kneeled down to her height.

"I've got to make an important call before we go. Can you give me a little privacy?"

Amy nodded eagerly and placed her hands over her ears. The lines along her arms glowed brightly and she seemed to take no notice of his shocked expression as a set of headphones materialized over her ears.

Within seconds she was dancing to a beat that Rex couldn't hear with her eyes closed.

"What are you?" He asked the air, watching the lines dim back to their barely visible coloring on her arms.

She had created those out of thin air, or at least out of nanite air. He couldn't deny that it bore a similar resemblance to his own powers. He used his own internal nanites to create extensions of his own body, but this girl used the nanites around her to create a completely separate functioning item.

It was impressive to say the least, but he had to get word to his family as to where he was. They would come for him and everything would be alright.

He hacked his way through the Providence network and connected to the Pack's in under a minute flat.

The line only had to 'ring' once before Circe's face appeared on the screen, tear streaked yet beaming.

"Rex, thank God! Are you okay?! Where are you!? What have they done to you?!" She asked quicker than a flash.

Rex smiled at his wife brightly and pressed his hand against the view screen.

"I'm fine Circe, Providence got me during the raid, but they haven't hurt me. They keep trying to convince me of some drivel about how I belong with them, but I know better. I know the Pack is my family and I know you'll come get me."

Circe nodded eagerly and shouted his coordinates over her shoulder to the rest of the Pack.

"We can be there in 20 minutes Rex. Don't go anywhere, we'll-"

Circe paused mid word and stared at something over his shoulder. Her face morphed before his eyes into something cold and harsh, showing a side of Circe he had never seen before. All compassion had drained from her features as it hardened into an unreadable mask.

"What is that thing doing behind you?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her gaze was trained on Amy and in it Rex saw only blind hatred.

"She's someone Providence has brainwashed into thinking she's my kid. She's very powerful and could use our help. She'll be coming with me, I'm sure Father won't mind. She-"

"She will not be coming with us Rex." Circe ordered vehemently.

"She's an abomination and an enemy of the Pack. Father will be very displeased with you if you don't kill her right this minute. Every minute she lives is just a waste of air. Terminate her Rex, before she turns on you."

Rex was thrown off by the ruthlessness of his wife's orders and felt repulsed by her callousness.

"Circe, she's just a little girl, you can't be serious." He questioned disbelievingly.

Circe's face remained unsympathetic and unforgiving.

"You are my husband Rex. I would never joke about something like this. She is our enemy and deserves nothing but a quick and painful death. I expect you to have done away with her before we arrive."

Circe disappeared from the screen before Rex could reply and he was left alone with his thoughts.

Amy took no notice of Rex's internal struggle and continued to dance obliviously around the hall, not aware at all that her so called Papa had just been ordered to kill her.

But Rex knew he couldn't do it. He could not look at this little girl with her nanite blue centered eyes and see the enemy.

She was just a little girl and she had done him no harm. She was his rescuer and he was not cold hearted enough to turn on her.

"Amy." He called hesitantly, tapping the child on the shoulder.

The blonde twirled around with a grin and dissolved her headphones back into the nanites that had come from.

"Yeah Papa? Are we ready to go now?"

Rex ached at the loving hopeful voice of his rescuer and couldn't resist picking up the tiny child into her arms.

"Afraid not Princess. I'm going to have to fly this mission solo. You need to get back to bed."

Amy wilted at the loss of a chance at a midnight adventure, but nodded her understanding.

"Okay Papa. Do you have time to tuck me in first?"

Rex had to look away from her pleading eyes in order to say no.

"Not tonight Princess. I'm in a bit of a rush. You're a big girl now, I'm sure you'll be able to tuck yourself in."

Amy leaned against his shoulder and nodded drowsily, the rocking motion of Rex's stride putting her to sleep.

"Okay Papa."

Rex turned the corner that Amy had indicated earlier and was able to guess which was hers.

He lowered her to the ground gently in front of her corridors and kneeled down to her level.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

Amy smiled softly and leaned foreword to place a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Night night Papa. Love you."

Rex didn't breathe for a moment in shock at the unexpected declaration and his instant knee jerk reaction to say it back.

He'd never felt that way when he said he loved Circe.

Amy took no notice of his shock and simple entered her corridors at a drowsy pace without waiting for his reply. So assured that he felt the same she didn't even wait to hear it.

Rex knelt on the ground for several seconds before he straightened up and shook himself. He needed to return home and get away from all of this.

"Don't let them get to you Rex. Keep it together." He muttered to himself.

The next instant he was sprinting down the hallway to where he guessed the roof access would be. He was able to find it surprisingly easily, like his feet knew exactly where to go.

By the time he reached the roof he could see the pack's ship only a few minutes away.

He plopped down to the ground and sighed in relief. He was going to make a clean get away as long as no one checked the roof.

"Rex."

The Evo turned around in a flash with his hands activated to their battle form.

"I'm not going back." He hissed menacingly, staring down the man at the roof's door.

* * *

Don't kill me! I can't help it that I write so many cliff hangers! I can't stop myself! LOL.

Anyway, I hope you all liked Amy and her powers. I recommend Daniel X if you liked them alot.

Be sure to read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	8. Worth

Noah was still in his pajamas and panting from the long run when he finally caught up to his husband.

He wouldn't have even known the man had escaped if he hadn't heard his daughter getting ready for bed and asked her where she had been. As soon as he learned what she had done he ordered her to bed and rushed to the roof, only to find his husband ready and willing to fight him.

He knew he couldn't fight his love and he wasn't going to try.

"I'm not here to send you back." He assured his cornered husband.

Noah held out his hands in a placating gesture and relaxed his fighting stance.

"I won't fight you Rex. I can't fight my own husband. Please, just hear me out."

Rex didn't lower his arms or relax, but Noah could tell he was listening.

"I thought if I brought you back you'd remember Rex, that we could go back to the way things were, but I won't make you live your life strapped to hospital bed and doped up on drugs in the hopes that you will remember…If you won't stay of your own will I won't make you stay. I want you to be happy and if the Pack makes you happy I wish you only the best."

Noah's eyes watered as he gazed at his lost lover.

"I will mourn for my husband and explain to my daughter why her Papa will never return to who he was before, but only if you will do one last thing for me. If you do what I ask I will never try to capture you again."

Rex gazed at him cautiously and deactivated his arms.

"What do you want?"

Noah edge closer slowly till he was arms length away from his lover.

"Kiss me. If you can kiss me and still not know that I am your husband and that I love you, than I will accept that you are lost to me forever."

Rex looked at Noah with a lost expression, not sure if this was a trap or not. But like Amy the blonde had sincere and trustworthy eyes, making his doubts seem so insignificant.

"One kiss." He agreed, stepping closer to the blonde.

Noah smile hopefully and stood perfectly still, waiting for Rex to initiate the kiss with closed eyes.

The Evo paused, as he looked at the closed eyes of the man who had had him drugged for the last who knew how many days.

It would be so easy to knock him out or kill him as he stood there defenseless.

But the tiny part of him that had started to doubt that these people were lying adamantly opposed the idea. The same tiny part of his soul that wanted this man to be his husband and that girl to be his child.

He could almost see it on the edge of his mind. Loving these people. Calling this place home.

It was the tiny doubt that made him reach out and cup the blonde's face in his hand and move until he was little more than a breath away.

He could literally smell the mint on Noah's breath when he finally closed the distance between them and kissed the blonde with all he had.

He gave himself to it completely, wanting to feel something, anything that felt like home.

It felt like time stood still and nothing mattered besides the man in his arms.

When he finally pulled back they were both breathing hard, looking at each other with searching eyes.

Noah's held a mix between hope and fear, an unspoken question shining in his gaze.

Rex just looked back at him with unreadable eyes as he took a step back.

"Rex, wait." Noah called pitifully, reaching out for his husband.

Rex shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"I need to get back. I need to go home. You have a family Noah, be grateful for yours and let me go back to mine."

Noah's watery eyes finally brimmed over as he retracted his hand and held it in an almost wounded manner to his chest.

Despite his overwhelming grief he managed a final smile for his love.

"Than I wish you only happiness Rex. If this is what you want than I won't hold you back. If that kiss wasn't enough, than maybe the man I love really is dead. At least I got a chance to say goodbye."

Noah back away from Rex slowly as the Pack's ship leveled itself off with the roof.

"Rex!" Circe called from the loading bay doors.

Rex twirled around to see her and started running toward his wife.

He was about two feet away when he heard the pitter patter of tiny barefoot feet behind him.

"Papa! Don't go Papa! Wait!"

"Amy?"

Rex turned around just in time to see the little girl collide with his legs and wrap her arms around him.

"Papa don't go." She whimpered against his pants.

Rex's heart ached for the little girl and he was so focused on her that he didn't see Circe jump from the ship until she grabbed his arm.

"It's time to go Rex." She hissed at him.

"Give me a minute Circe." He begged, wanting to let the girl down gently.

He looked back down at the blonde only to find her backing away slowly.

Horror could not begin to describe the look on her face. Her eyes were impossibly wide and her mouth was opened in a silent scream.

Rex could see urine running down her legs from where she had wet herself in fright and her marks flashing erratically in the dim lighting.

Her eyes never left Circe's face as she walked backwards on shaky legs.

"Daddy." She whispered desperately in a tiny high pitched voice.

Circe scowled at her with venomous eyes as she pulled Rex towards the ship.

"Leave it Rex, we'll kill it later." She assured him.

Rex watched as Noah ran up and snatched the girl away, holding her in a protective and shielding way.

"Get her out of here!" Noah screamed at them, looking angry for the first time since Rex had awoken from his capture.

"Wait, why is she-?"

"Go!" Noah screamed, turning his back on them and holding his daughter tighter.

Circe dragged Rex into the ship with her before he could say another word.

He didn't protest as Circe led him the main control area and pushed him lightly into a seat. All he could do was look out the window as they took off, down at the pair of hugging blondes that had both professed their love for him.

His heart beat painfully in his chest until he was sure it would burst with pain.

His mind was a blank except for one thought.

'I can't be worth all this.'

* * *

This is one of the most emotional chapters I have ever had to write. I had to rewrite the dialect a dozen times till it was perfect. It only gets better from here people! Make sure to keep reading and reviewing!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	9. Rebooting

Circe was gentle as she lead them back to their chambers, so unlike the indifferently cruel woman who had told him to kill a child in cold blood.

He allowed her to lead him though, too numb to do otherwise. He felt like he was in emotional overload and rebooting.

That boy, that little girl, that kiss….

He didn't know what he expected from that kiss, sparks maybe, nothing maybe, but certainly not what he got.

That kiss had felt like home. It didn't disgust him, it didn't fill him with lust, it made him want to nuzzle into the blonde's neck and stay there. The kiss felt like affection, like familiarity, and an aftertaste of desperation for him to know it was real.

And God it had felt real. He could imagine coming home to that kiss so easily.

That fact alone scared him and he wasn't ready to except that the only life he remembered wasn't real.

Circe did love him, Father did watch over him, and they didn't seem to be the people Providence thought they were.

Rex had gotten used to his old/new life with the pack before Providence had kidnapped him. Circe had been at his side almost constantly, helping him through his memory less haze. Trying to get him remember what his life had been and what it was to be again. How Van Kleiss had adopted him after the nanite event when his parents had died. How they had met only a few years later at the beach and fallen in love at first sight. They'd married shortly after and had happy ever since, living in seclusion and helping Van Kleiss try to unify the Evo's of the world and stop Providence, the ultimate enemy of Evo kind.

It was so easy to believe that Circe loved him. Everything she did and said seemed to ooze her affection for him, but the others seemed awkward in his presence. Skalamander seemed to flinch in his company and force every drooling smile that he sent Rex's way. Biowulf's was as friendly as could be expected of someone he'd known for most of his life, but he couldn't help but notice how he seemed to glare at him whenever Van Kleiss showed him any attention. He attributed that to jealousy, seeing as Biowulf was obviously in love with the older Evo. But Van Kleiss only seemed to have eyes for him, his red eyed gaze following Rex's ever movement with an unnaturally intense stare. He brushed it off as their leader's concern for him, his only adopted child.

It had been hard in the beginning to imagine Van Kleiss being a parent to him and the name father seemed unnatural on his tongue when ever he was forced to use it, but he hadn't questioned it.

He had believed whole heartedly that this was his home and his family, until he had met Noah and been saved by the blonde's child.

Now he wondered, now he questioned. Ever since he'd awakened Circe had tried to bed him, saying that as an Evo her chances of conception were low and her time of fertility short. It had seemed like such a reasonable idea for a couple with such low odds who wanted a child. But even the night before he had been abducted when Circe had stripped naked and climbed into their bed he felt nothing. No desire for her body, no desire for her touch, and not even an ounce of want for a child with her.

He had brushed it off, feigning sleepiness to get her to put her clothes back on, but the repulsion had thrown him.

His affection for Circe had been hollow from the start and he thought with time that would change. That slowly he could make himself fall in love with her again. He wanted to be the husband Circe had loved and the son Father had raised. Now he wasn't so sure.

Now he was questioning his world and not getting any of the answers he needed.

But he was going to.

* * *

Rex laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as Circe combed her hair in front of her mirror.

The normality of it was unsettling now that he was questioning their whole relationship. He had slept along side this woman for months, a women who Holiday said had tried to kill Amy only hours after her birth, and who Amy had stared at like a nightmare made real.

She could not have faked that terror and perhaps he would be smart to feel the same wariness. He had seen her callousness for the preservation of life and he was not about to shrug it off.

He wasn't going to start trusting her again with that hanging over his head and he wasn't about to accepted her word for anything anymore.

"Circe, do you have any photos of us when we were young? Back when we first met?" He asked tentatively, watching for any reaction in his wife.

Circe paused mid brushstroke and started up again with a quick harsh tug.

"I told you Rex, Neither of us liked having our picture taken. I don't have any pictures of us."

Her voice was soft, but at the same time it sounded strained.

"You don't need pictures to remember us Rex. I'm here for that."

Rex rolled onto his side to look at her better.

"I know Circe, it's just…"

His wife put her brush down gently and came to sit at his side.

"I know it's hard not remembering Love. I would give you back your memories if I could, but all I can do is be here to try and make new memories with you."

Circe caressed his cheek so gently and smiled at him so sweetly that for a minute Rex almost believed her.

Then he remembered Amy's face and that feeling disappeared.

He captured her hand in his own and gently placed it on the bed.

"I understand Circe. I just need some time. Providence really shook me up."

Circe smiled understandingly and didn't try to stop him as he got up.

"I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. I shouldn't be long."

Circe said nothing as he walked out the door and didn't get up right away. When she finally did rise from their bed it was to walk to a blank space on their wall.

She strummed her fingers against it randomly and waited until a panel slid into the wall. Behind it stood a screen and keypad, the second of which she used to type in a series of numbers.

In a flash the screen lit up and showed Van Kleiss's face.

"What are you doing calling me from this terminal Circe. Should Rex see you-!"

"He just left. He's fishing for information Master. Providence got to him more than we realized. I'm afraid he might try something drastic."

"I see….Don't worry Circe. I will handle Rex if he starts trying to dig up the past. You just focus on getting him to impregnate you. I will not accept failure from you a second time."

Circe turned off her terminal and began stripping. She laid herself naked atop their bed and waited. Rex was going to love her, she would make certain of that.

She was so wrapped up in those thoughts that she fell asleep in moments, forgetting to close the terminal and the other hidden compartments attached.

* * *

I'm on kind of a spree tonight. I've posted like 5 things! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	10. Always

Rex sat on the edge of the highest tower in Abysus and stared into the distance. His head ached with all the new information he was trying to process and his heart hurt just as bad from trying to decide how he felt. Even before Providence, before the kidnapping, he'd still been troubled.

He'd been missing something, a thing he couldn't put a name on. He thought at first it had been his memories, that he was just missing having a history, but now…He didn't know.

He couldn't stop seeing Noah's face when he pulled away from their kiss or Amy's sleepy grin as she said she loved him.

He wanted that life, to be the person who Noah called his husband and Amy called her Papa…..but he didn't trust that desire to be proof that that life had once been his.

He had a wife, a father, and could have a child if he wanted here, but still….It felt wrong to imagine a future with them. Here he felt watched more so than he had at Providence and that was with a dozen cameras on in every hallway.

It was all so confusing and frustrating and his head felt like he was being ripped in two. He just needed one clue, one hint of a memory to help him find out where he belonged. Something that couldn't be faked like loving looks and photos.

As Rex struggled to bring forth a memory from his aching mind he didn't notice Van Kleiss come to stand behind him until he felt a heavy metal hand land on his shoulder.

He jolted up with a start and turned to face his father with a guarded grin.

"Sorry Father, I didn't hear you arrive."

Van Kleiss smiled and patted Rex's shoulder.

"Think nothing off it son. You just suffered an agonizing ordeal, I'm sure you have lots on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

Rex shifted uneasily under Van Kleiss's blood colored gaze and worried about speaking his thoughts to him.

The man stared at him sometimes like he was…..edible and it was unnerving.

So with a purposefully nonchalant shrug he pulled out of Van Kleiss's grip and sat back down on the edge.

He had the uneasy thought about how easy it would be for the long haired man to push him off the edge, but shrugged it off as he remembered he could fly.

"I am here for you Rex. If you are having any doubts about what we told you of your past, I'm sure I'll be able to tell anything you need to know."

Rex looked at him from the corner of his eye and tried to smile.

"I know Father. It just feels like I was just starting to reestablish my life and than Providence came and unsettled it all. Circe looked so relieved when I called."

And psychopathic he added in his mind, recalling the look Circe had given Amy.

"She was very worried about you Rex. She spent all her time either looking for you or crying. We had no idea Providence would risk coming so deeply into our territory to capture you. I can't blame them though; you are both powerful and vulnerable in your current state. If they had found you after your accident they may have even tried to turn you against us. You were very lucky to escape as soon as you did. Providence has been known to brainwash those they want on their side."

Rex's hands balled into fists at his side as he recalled being strapped down and drugged.

"I know Father. They would never have let me go without a fight. Who knows how long they might have kept me locked away and drugged there. I am indeed very lucky that I had you and the Pack to return to. I was lost without you all."

Van Kleiss smiled in his oddly sinister way and placed his hand on Rex's shoulder again.

"I am glad to hear it Rex. I knew you would be too strong to fall for their lies. I have taught you well."

Rex smiled feebly up at his father and stood in order to follow him back into the castle.

"Thank you Father. I am glad you are not disappointed at my capture."

"Somethings are unavoidable son. I'm sure you will not let it happen again."

Rex nodded and went their separate ways to their corridors.

Rex reached his quickly and entered without knocking. He wished he had the moment he say the disgusting sight of Circe asleep and naked atop their bed.

He thought he'd convinced her to stop trying that. With a sigh he reached out to wake her when he caught the flash of something on the wall to his right.

"Huh?"

Circe hadn't mentioned they had a terminal in their room. Maybe she forgot?

He went over to examine it and frowned.

This kind of terminal was designed not to be found or used without a code.

Unheeded in the slightest Rex ran his hand over the keys and activated it.

He lost interest only moments later as he realized it was no different then any other terminal in the castle.

With a shrug he almost walked away from it before he noticed a tiny compartment underneath it.

He tried to pull it open, simply out of curiosity, but found it was locked. Again unheeded in the slightest he ran his fingers over it and the draw popped open without hesitation.

He peered into slowly and caught a glint of something flashing in the back.

He reached in and pulled it out without knowing what it was.

As soon as he saw it he was thrown violent into a flashback.

_Noah was still in his hospital bed as he approached, calmly feeding their daughter from a tiny bottle of formula. _

_He looked up at the sound of his husband entering and smiled brightly._

"_Good evening love. How was your day?" _

_Rex sat down next to him and held his hands out to take Amy. _

_Noah handed her over automatically and waited for his answer. _

"_About the same as every other day. I did get a little shocked at the end when Six dragged me into a jewelry store after our battle. Apparently he needed help picking out the perfect engagement ring for Holiday. He's going to propose next week on their anniversary." _

_Noah laid back tiredly and smiled as he closed his eyes. _

"_That's sweet. I never would have thought that Six was such a romantic." _

_Rex placed Amy in her bassinet at his side and reached into his pocket. _

"_I can be romantic when I want to be too." He boasted. _

_Noah sat up to tease Rex, only to find his lover on his knee and holding a ring box._

_A beautiful gold band sat nestled atop the black silk with light lines of blue coating it. _

"_It says 'My love, my always' in nanite on the outside"_

_Rex held the ring to the light and showed him the inside. _

"_And 'Love Rex' on the inside." _

_Rex placed it in Noah's hands and folded his fingers closed over it. _

"_Will you marry me Noah?" _

_Noah blushed and stammered for over a minute before he threw his arms around Rex. _

"_Yes! A thousand times over! Yes!" _

_Rex picked Noah right off the bed and spun him around quickly. _

"_I'm so glad you said yes." Rex signed in relief as he placed his fiancée back on the ground. _

_Noah held him close and placed his forehead to Rex's._

"_Like I could say anything else. You are my world Rex. You and our child." _

_Rex couldn't contain himself and pulled Noah into a soul searing kiss. _

"_I love you Noah. Always." _

* * *

This chapter was a little harder to write than usual. I wanted it to have a longing/angst feel to it with a loving twist at the end. I was trying to capture something very specific. Tell me how I did! Read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	11. Home

Just as quickly as the flashback began it ended, sending Rex falling backwards and onto the ground unceremoniously.

He breathed heavily as he tried to recover from the recoil of having being thrown into such a realistic flashback.

It was real, everything that Noah had told him was real. The item in his hand was proof of that.

Rex held the gold chain out in front of him and traced his hand over the nanite text on the outside of the ring on the end.

'_My love, my always'_

Then on the inside: _'Love Noah.' _

A matching ring to the one had had proposed to Noah with, the ring that Circe had hidden from him.

Rage could not begin to describe his anger as Rex bolted up from the floor.

He was so tempted to rush over to Circe and shriek at her for deceiving him and making him believe so many lies. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to hurt her and make her suffer everything Noah and Amy had suffered in losing him.

But he knew that if he did she would warn Van Kleiss and he would lose his chance to return to Providence, to return to his family.

The thought warmed his raging heart in the best of ways and quieted his urge to scream.

If he could remember that one moment, than maybe his past wasn't as lost as he thought it was, maybe he could regain the family he hadn't dare to hope was his own.

As quietly as he could manage Rex walked to his door and crept back up to the corridor that lead to the roof.

He had to get back and nothing was going to stop him.

Not even the sight of Van Kleiss at the doorway was enough to deter him.

"More star gazing son?"

Rex resisted the urge to growl and forced a smile to his face.

"Just for a little while Father. You never know when I might remember a starlit night."

Van Kleiss's silhouette seemed even more sinister as his glowing red gaze stared at Rex unflinchingly.

"Indeed Rex. We can only hope that your memory returns as quickly as possible."

"I'm sure." Rex ground out through clenched teeth.

Rex tried to walk past Van Kleiss with no success as the older man grabbed his arm.

"I don't want you being out anymore than necessary Rex. Providence might try to take you again now that they know it's possible."

Rex pulled away from his grip and walked to the top of the stairs.

"I'll take my chances."

Something must have shown on his face that whatever trust had existed less than an hour before was gone and he had no intention of turning back.

Van Kleiss extended his golden arm in a quick flash of movement and grasped Rex's shoulder with his iron grip.

"I forbid you from leaving the castle Rex. You will return to your room immediately."

Rex transformed both of his arms to their metal form and broke free of his grasp.

"No. I will not." He growled.

Before Van Kleiss could try and get him again Rex formed his wings and took off into the air.

Van Kleiss raced onto the roof after him, but Rex was out of reach.

"Rex! If you leave you will never be welcomed among us again! You will lose your whole family if you pursue this lie!"

Rex looked down at his former father's outraged face and grasped the ring in his pocket tighter.

"No Van Kleiss. I'm going back to my family." He whispered to himself.

Without looking back he flew into the distance, away from them and toward his real family.

He was going home.

* * *

Sorry for the lag between updates. I do the best that I can, but I know some of you are getting impatient. I hope you all the like the results of my hard work! I live for reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	12. Hope

Noah was lost.

The love of his life was gone and he was now a heart broken single parent.

He didn't know what to say to his daughter. How to explain that her Papa was now an enemy. As much as it hurt him to think of his love that way.

Every moment that he wasn't avoiding his daughter or throwing himself into his work he was up on the roof, unable to tare his gaze from the heavens.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that all he had to do was call Rex and the pair would go flying into the night sky without a care.

Now instead of the night sky appearing welcome and beautiful, it looked barren and dark.

He had run out of tears the night before and could only stare dry-eyed into the distance.

He knew he could not go on like this. That he could not avoid his daughter or hold onto what was lost.

He had to accept that his love was gone and he needed to be strong, for himself and his family.

He needed to stop watching the sky.

The thought of letting go of the one thing he had clung the hardest to all his life was unbearable painful, but also undeniably necessary.

He traced the ring that hung on a chain around his neck absently before slipping it off completely.

He would start with this, Rex's most meaningful gift to him other than their daughter.

Noah balled the trinket up tightly in his hand and raised his arm to throw it.

He had to do it, to cut all ties between him and the man who used to love him.

He gathered his strength to try and throw it so far that even if he changed his mind later he wouldn't be able to find it. He wouldn't be able to look back.

He flung his arm forward with all his might and stared into the distance.

With a sad broken sigh Noah fell to his knee and held his necklace tightly to his chest.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't throw away this symbol of Rex's love anymore than he could throw away his own heart. It had become a part of him, a piece of who he was and he never wanted to be without it.

He wept the tears he didn't know he had left in him, hoping against hope that this was all just a bad dream and that Rex would wake him up with some reassurance and a kiss.

He could feel it even now, the warm touch of Rex gathering him up in his arms and protecting him from the wind. He could hear the half cooed reassurances and the scent of the breeze and wild clinging to his clothes.

"I'm sorry Noah. I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. I promise I'll make it better."

Noah froze as he realized that it was more than a figure of his imagination that held him tightly in his arms.

He didn't dare hope, didn't even allow himself to breath as gentle gloved hands caressed his back and raven hair tickled his face.

"Noah, can you hear me?" Rex whispered softly, gathering up the frozen blond and settling him in his lap.

Noah unfroze slowly, taking deep measured breathes as he leaned against Rex's chest.

"I get it." Noah muttered in a quiet detached voice, looking up at Rex with a broken smile.

"I've gone crazy right? I've finally cracked and Holiday's going to have to medicate me and Caesar's going to have to take care of Amy and-"

Rex placed a gloved finger over Noah's mouth to silence him and wrapped his other arm around Noah tighter.

"You're not crazy Noah. I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere."

Noah started to cry again and began trying to escape from Rex's hold.

"No! You left! You forgot us! You're gone and you don't want us anymore!"

Noah continued to weep and mutter denials while Rex held him firmly in his lap and muttered back his own soft reassurances.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left. I didn't remember, I didn't know."

Noah wept until he could weep no more and finally stilled in Rex's arms.

"I'm just so tired." He whispered in defeat.

When Rex was sure that Noah wasn't going to try and escape he dared to release one of his arms and reach into his pocket.

He held his ring out in front of him so that Noah could see it and felt the blonde stiffen in his arms.

"I don't remember it all, but I remember enough to verify what I felt when we kissed. You are a part of my life. My past, my present, and my future. You're where my home is."

Noah sniffed softly and looked at Rex with pleading eyes.

He didn't have the strength to hope again and have it lost.

"I'm back Noah and I'm not going anywhere." Rex promised.

Noah looked at him for the longest time, searching his face for something he couldn't name.

Finally, with a long sigh, he relaxed completely against Rex's chest and allowed his tears to dry up.

"I can't lose you again Rex." He muttered weakly. "My heart can't bear it."

Rex titled Noah face up to look at him and smiled.

"Never again Noah. I know where I belong."

There was a tentative hesitation in his touch as he brought their faces close together.

"Can I?" He breathed.

Noah nodded fractionally and closed his eyes.

Their kiss was incredibly tender and hesitant, filled with warmth.

Filled with hope.

* * *

Should I keep going or end it here? Tell me what you think.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	13. As it was in the Beginning

It took a long time for Rex to find his place in Providence again and even longer to re-find his place with his family.

Amy was a great go between Rex and the rest, always so loving and trusting of him despite his condition.

She didn't treat him any different, didn't love him any less.

She answered all his questions without pause and soothed the awkwardness between her parents.

Noah and Rex's interactions were stifled at first, neither knowing how much affection or touching they should have.

It was easier with the rest of the family. Six and Rex had gone back to being sparing partners and fighting Evos with relative ease and Holiday had continued to be his surrogate mother even as her own due date grew closer.

But with Noah and Rex it was….awkward.

Noah always held himself back, catching himself whenever he instinctively went to make contact with Rex and stopping.

Rex was his old self with everyone else, but incredibly shy around Noah.

Neither knew how to react to each other.

It was finally Rex that broke the ice by asking Noah out on a date.

The blonde had blushed and stammered, but agreed with a shy grin.

The next few months they went through what Holiday called their 'courting' period.

It was still awkward because Rex was still nervous about not meeting Noah's expectations of who he had been before and Noah was wary about letting himself open to another chance at being hurt.

But they made a lot of progress through their courting and it wasn't long before they had reached a point where neither flinched or recoiled when they kissed or touched. It was like they were dating again.

Slowly but surely they were falling in love again and things were returning to normal.

3 months passed before Red moved back into their corridors and another 2 after that before Rex had tentatively asked if they could go back to sharing a bed.

Noah had been hesitant, but agreed.

Noah had gone to bed the first night with a big T-shirt on and shorts and Rex had worn the same in different colors.

Noah laid on his side of the bed and turned to face the wall so that Rex could have some privacy while he changed into his night clothes.

He took a deep breath as he felt the bed dip with Rex's weight and the warmth from his skin.

There was an awkward moment while both waited for the other to do something and neither moved.

Finally Rex turned on his side and waited for Noah to turn and face him too.

"Noah, we're just going to sleep. Everything else can wait until we're both ready for more. Right now…I just want to be close to you."

Noah relaxed and nodded.

"That's what I want too."

Rex smiled and moved closer to Noah till they were nearly touching.

"It's okay Rex." Noah whispered into the darkness.

Rex understood and wrapped his arm around Noah's waist to pull him closer.

The pair relaxed against each other and smiled. Neither could ever remember sleeping as good as they did that night.

After that things got a lot easier.

It felt like they were finally getting back to the way they had been before this whole mess.

Several weeks after they had started sharing their bed together again things just fell into place.

Amy was tucked away into her bed after they had both kissed her good night. Holiday was busy fussing over her newborn son Adam and making sure Six wasn't too overwhelmed by being a father. Even Cesar was in a deep sleep after having been on an inventing binge for the last week straight.

Noah took Rex's hand in his own and led him to their bed calmly. He laid down on his back and pulled Rex to him until he was straddling the blonde. Instead of either being nervous the pair were oddly calm and content. They were both ready for the next step and tonight was the night.

Rex leaned down and kissed his husband softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Noah smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure."

Rex kissed him gently before replying.

"Thank you."

Neither rushed as they undressed each other and shared the occasional kiss. Before long both were as bare as the day they were born and kissing each other shamelessly. It was all entirely new to them both yet achingly familiar.

Rex nipped at Noah's neck with the same possessiveness as he'd always had and paused when he came to a healed scar on Noah's shoulder. It was clearly a bite mark left during a moment of passion and although Rex's didn't ask where it had come from he had a feeling his own teeth would match it perfectly.

He nipped at the scar slightly and noted with delight how Noah's breath hitched and his heart raced.

"Rex." He groaned quietly.

Rex smiled against his skin and pulled back to share another heated kiss with his blonde.

When they pulled apart he hesitantly brought his fingers to Noah's lips and waited.

Noah kissed the pads of his fingers gently before he started to suck on them one by one, making sure each was moist.

Rex eyed him lustfully as he did this and placed random kisses to his chest.

"God, you're hot like this." Rex whimpered.

Noah blushed as Rex pulled his fingers free and Rex kissed his flushed cheeks in return.

"The flush just makes you cuter." He teased.

Noah smiled sweetly and pulled Rex down for another kiss.

Rex eagerly returned it and groaned as Noah deepened it.

This felt nothing like what he'd felt when he'd kissed Circe. Her kisses had been forceful and harsh, tasting cold and bitter.

Noah's were nothing like that. His lips were soft and sweet, his kisses even more so. All of his touches made Rex feel loved and treasured, while Circe's grasp had always felt cold and needy.

Rex smiled into the kiss and pushed all thoughts of Circe away. He was with the man he was falling in love with. He didn't need to think of anyone else.

It was with experience Rex didn't know he had that he stretched his lover gently whilst pleasuring his blonde with his mouth.

Noah keened loudly at the bliss of it all and gripped the sheets beneath him until his knuckles were bones white.

"Rex." He chanted over and over like a mantra.

Rex swelled with pride at having caused his lover such pleasure and when he thought Noah was ready he pulled his fingers out gently.

Noah continued to pant and moan softly, but his hands had released the bed sheets in order to drag Rex closer.

The blonde pulled Rex atop him and kissed the breath right out of him before speaking.

"Please." He begged, laying himself out beneath Rex without reservation.

Rex needed no further prompting as he gripped Noah's hand tightly in his own and nodded.

At a comfortable pace he entered his lover and kissed the tears of pain away as they fell.

He shushed the blonde lightly and held him tight as he settled all the way in.

Noah whimpered slightly at the feel of being claimed by his husband after so long.

It stung, but he would have taken it a thousand times over to have Rex with him like this again.

For Rex it was like losing his virginity all over again, feeling Noah for the first time that he could ever remember.

He felt so amazingly loved and cherished as he looked into the blue eyes of his lover and saw nothing but want and love.

Noah smiled up at him dazedly before leaning up to nip at his ear.

"Rex. Move." He whimpered lustfully.

Rex was more than happy to comply and set up a pace that had them both breathless.

Noah wrapped his arms around Rex's neck tighter and placed soft kisses all along his lover's neck.

Rex relished the contact and started to muttered terms of endearment in Spanish.

Noah smirked against his skin and fought the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to the familiar whispered words of Spanish being muttered in his ear.

Some things never changed.

The thought filled him with warmth and made him pull Rex even closer than he'd been before.

It struck him now more than it had in weeks that he'd almost lost this forever, how close he'd been to never hearing such endearments whispered in his ear during love making ever again.

How easily it could have been Circe in his place, listening to the adoring endearments come from Rex's lips.

The thought alone made him shiver and caused Rex to lean back and look at him.

The Latino's eyes were concerned at his unexpected reaction, but also alight with a love that Noah had almost believed was lost forever.

The blonde felt the need to prove this was all real and quickly leaned up to kiss the concerned look from Rex's face as he rocked harshly against his lover.

Rex pulled back from the kiss with a gasp before catching sight of the pleased look on his lover's face.

The blonde was teasing him and Rex couldn't say he didn't love it.

So with his own mischievous grin he unexpectedly picked up the pace between them and sent his blonde howling with pleasure.

Noah wasn't expecting it and the sudden friction between them made his vision haze. Rex was caressing all the right spots and the sound of Noah's pleased groans only made him thrust harder.

Noah grasped Rex's hand tightly in his own and looked up at him with lust clouded blue eyes.

"I love you." He whimpered softly, unable to contain the words.

Rex looked down at him and for one horrible second Noah thought he was going to say he didn't love Noah back.

But then Rex just flashed him an adoring grin and whispered back into his ear.

"I love you too."

The words sent shivers of euphoria and delight down Noah's spine and with one more quick thrust by Rex he came hard between them.

Noah had time to take about one more deep breath and bask in the feeling of his orgasm before he felt the warmth of Rex's seed filling him up and the pleasurable pain of Rex's teeth on his shoulder.

Noah bit his lip to hold back his moan as the ever intimate sensations washed over him for the first time in so long.

Rex groaned against his skin in reply and it made Noah smile brightly.

Some things really did never change.

Rex pulled back carefully and smirked when he caught sight of the utterly sated look on Noah's face.

"That was just…."

Rex laughed lightly at his lover's inability to think up a suitable word and kissed his still flushed cheeks playfully.

"I couldn't agree more." He teased.

Rex wrapped his arms around Noah and the blonde nuzzled his face into the curve of his neck.

"I missed this." Noah admitted shyly.

The blonde looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled softly.

"I missed you."

Rex held Noah even closer and kissed in-between his drooping eyes.

He still didn't remember his life before entirely. It came and went in flashes, but one thing remained the same.

Noah had always been familiar and had been missed since before Rex even knew something was missing.

He didn't need his memory to tell him he loved the man in his arms and despite everything that happened, he had still gotten the chance to meet and fall in love with Noah all over again.

It was a chance he wouldn't have traded for anything else and he knew how very precious it was.

Because for the first time since he'd awaken without a single memory, with Noah now here in his arms and his daughter safe nearby, it felt like he wasn't missing anything at all.

* * *

THE END!

That's it guys! Enjoy the smut and romance! It's finally over! Now I can work on my other Noex stories! Check out my other work if you're interested in reading more like this!

Keep the Noex coming! The world needs it!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
